1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic paper display devices, and particularly, to a touch-control type electronic paper display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrophoretic electronic paper (e-Paper) displays have been widely used in electronic products such as mobile phones, electronic books, computers, and personal digital assistants. E-paper displays merits include low power consumption, flexibility, and are thin. E-paper display panels commonly include an upper electrode plate, a lower electrode plate, and an electrophoretic ink layer disposed between the upper electrode plate and the lower electrode plate. The upper electrode plate includes an upper substrate and a common indium tin oxide (ITO) electrode located on a lower surface of the upper substrate. The lower electrode plate includes a lower substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) pixel electrode located on an upper surface of the lower substrate. The electrophoretic ink layer is located between the common ITO electrode and the TFT pixel electrode.
Typical e-paper display devices have a touch-control function. A conventional resistance type touch panel is directly adhered to an upper surface of the upper substrate. However, the e-paper display panels rely on the reflection of external light to display an image because they typically do not have a backlight apparatus. Therefore, the ITO conducting wires or metals in the laminated touch panel on the e-paper display panel will block a portion of the light, and greatly reduce the light reached to the e-paper display panel, thus affecting the displaying of the e-paper display panel.